


Wedded Bliss

by LJBennett



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJBennett/pseuds/LJBennett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for iwantasoda.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwantasoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantasoda/gifts).



As the chords of the song filled the air, Ty swiped at his eyes.

“It’s ok Doll, tears are allowed.” Zane’s voice was filled with emotion as his arms wrapped around his husband; his chin settling on Ty’s shoulder as they both watched the events unfold around them.

“Did we do right?” Ty turned to Zane, his eyes searching for the reassurance he knew would be there.

“How can you even ask?” Zane mocked, his hands linking in the small of Ty’s back, pulling him closer. Ty looked at Zane. The years had been kind to the both of them, that and the less stressful lifestyle. People didn’t shoot at you for books and the odd kitten or two.

“Stop assessing me and just enjoy the night.” Zane chuckled, his breath warm against Ty’s brow. “Sorry Lonestar. You just look amazing in this light.” 

“You say that every time you drink champagne!” Zane snorted, loosening his grip as he realised they were no longer alone.

“How you holding up old man?” Kelly playfully shoved Ty.

“Nick.” Zane nodded to Kelly’s husband.

“Z, Six.” Nick nodded to the two of them. “Babe, I think we interrupted.” He grabbed Kelly’s hand.

“Nick. Can we talk?” Ty asked, stepping out of the circle of Zane’s arms.

“I don’t think now is the time or place Babe.” Nick shook his head.

“Why not?” Ty stood forward, the champagne boosting his confidence. “I think now is the perfect time.”

“Hey Kels, fancy a trip to the bar?” Zane asked, sensing the need for Ty and Nick to finally talk.

Kelly seemed to realise at the same point as Zane. “Ok, babe, another?”

“I’ll come with.” Nick tried to say.

“Can’t you see Irish? They’re leaving us be so we’ll kiss and make up.” Ty half smiled, though Zane noticed the tension in Ty’s neck.

“Fat chance of that.”

“Irish, talk with Ty while I chat up his husband.” Kelly called, “Be nice or I won’t come back!”

Nick still couldn’t work out if Kelly was joking. His heart said Kelly was, but his head said it was probably time Kelly left him anyway. “I’ll be nice.”

Zane headed off with Kelly, not feeling any need to talk – they both wanted Nick and Ty to talk, to get past this barrier.

-

Taking a seat at the nearest table, Ty looked Nick over. “You doing ok Irish?”

“Yes.” Nick replied, feeling weird even talking to the man.

“It was a beautiful service.” Ty tried, picking at a cord on his pants.

“It should have never happened.” Nick looked away. 

“The fuck Irish?!” Ty exclaimed staring at the man who used to be his best friend.

“It was beautiful, but we could have stopped this.”

“Nick… seriously man, don’t make me punch you out.”

Nick squared up to Ty. “Come on then old man.”

“Irish, please. We’re family…” Ty was stopped by the vision of Izzy and Jimmy stepping to the dance-floor.

“Where’s Kels?” Nick glanced around as the band fired up. Muscular arms encircled him and a sharp chin dug into his shoulder. “Thank god you’re back, I thought you’d miss it.”

“She’s like an angel.” Zane whispered as he moved to hold Ty, his eyes never leaving their daughter who stepped nervously onto the floor to take her first dance with her new husband.

Everybody held their breath as the newlyweds took their first steps.

“He could have done so much…” Nick’s murmurings were silenced by Kelly’s rather insistent lips.

“The dress is just right… you think this is really what Isobella wants?” Zane whispered, as he rocked his husband. 

“Iz and Jimmy have been inseparable from the start.” Ty looked up at Zane. “They were meant to be Baby, just like you and me.”

Nick’s ice mask melted as he watched his son’s tentative steps on the dance-floor. “I just wish…” He whispered feeling the lump in his throat.

“What that your son didn’t fall for my daughter?” Ty shot, fixing Nick in his stare. They had been trying to avoid the conversation since the kids announced their plans to marry.

“Yes and no… If they’d…”

“If they’d what Nick?!?” Ty spat, throwing off Zane’s calming hands and facing his friend full on.

“DAD!” Isobella and James stood in front of both of their parents, hands on hips, mirroring each other the whole way. 

“You promised Dad!” Isabella looked close to tears.

“He started it!” Ty tried to point at Nick who he found was pointing back at him.

“It’s ok Baby Girl.” Zane stepped out to meet his daughter. “Jimmy, you too, let’s leave the kids to bicker. I need my turn on the dance-floor.” 

Kelly took his son’s hand following Zane and Isobella onto the floor.

“You said you wouldn’t tell him.” Isobella whispered, hugging her Dad as they began to move on the dance-floor. 

“I didn’t – they’re fighting over the fact you guys are married now!” Zane coughed a laugh.

Kelly danced closer with James in his arms. “Hey Z, how about we blow their argument apart?” He grinned, allowing the kids to switch partners and leaving him with Zane in his arms.

“We have to tell them.” Zane agreed, spinning Kelly as they danced across the floor. 

“Damn you’re strong!” Kelly squeezed Zane’s arms, glancing over at Ty and Nick who both appeared to be fixated on them.

“Shush Kels, you have Nicko.” Zane sniggered, steering Kelly that way.

“But for how long after this comes out?” Kelly shrugged.

“Forever!” Zane laughed, stopping them in front of Ty and Nick before gesturing to the compere for the mic.

“Lonestar, what are you doing?” Ty stepped forward as the mic was passed to Zane.

“Trust me Doll.” Zane replied. He glanced at Kelly who had Nick wrapped in his arms.

“Can I have your attention please ladies and gentlemen?”

Zane in public speaking mode was a sight to behold. His hair, more salt than pepper these days, styled perfectly, was the perfect start as Ty slowly trailed his gaze over his husband. Zane, dressed in his morning suit, excited Ty as much, if not more, than he ever had.

“I have a little announcement to make on behalf of the happy couple…” Zane looked around quickly. “…who both seem to have vanished…” 

He met Ty’s eyes before glancing across to Nick who was being kept calm by Kelly, and Kelly’s hand judging by the way Kelly’s hand had disappeared beneath the vest of Nick’s wedding suit.

“Ok, I guess that leaves it up to me to inform you that myself and Beaumont, and Nick and Kelly, will be becoming grandparents in approximately six months!” The sound of the applause around them covered Ty and Nick’s curses. 

“To the happy couple!” Zane help up his glass of iced tea, and the majority of the people surrounding them echoed the toast.

“Ty… Ty please.” Zane tried to get some sense out of his husband. The vacant look on his face meant either he was in shock or drunk beyond anything Zane had ever seen. Perhaps it was a combination of the two. “Talk to me.”

“Our baby girl had sex!” Ty met Zane’s gaze with a look of horror in his eyes. 

“She corrupted our son!” Nick was saying, trying to get around Kelly to find his son.

“What did he say?!?” Ty puffed out his chest, facing off against his ex-best friend as wolf-whistles filled the room.

“Your daughter corrupted my son.” Nick spat in Ty’s face.

“I’m sorry; did my daughter impregnate your son?” Ty stood up taller.

“For god’s sake the two of you…” Isobella stepped forward, moving between the two of them. “You’re about to become grandparents and you’re arguing which one of your married children corrupted the other?!? You two are fucking unbelievable! Consider your Grandpa status revoked.”

“WHAT?!?” Nick and Ty exclaimed as one.

“You heard my wife. Our baby, our much loved and wanted child, doesn’t need you two bickering.” James slipped his arm around his wife as Zane and Kelly stood either side of the two of them.

“I tried to warn you Babe.” Kelly shrugged.

“Neither of you listened. You got over your past and made sure Iz and Jimmy grew up together. When they began to date you both put it down to convenience. It was never that. When they arranged their wedding you both swore it was a joke; never gonna last. Who’s laughing now?” Zane’s face was serious, so serious it almost hurt to see.

“They love each other so fucking much.” Kelly chimed in. “Get over yourselves and start making up for the past now or you’re both gonna miss out on our first grandchild.”

Nick looked at Isobella and James and for the first time ever he realised where he’d seen that look - the one they shared when they thought nobody was watching – Kelly. He was the only person who’d ever looked at Nick like that.

Ty looked from Nick to Iz and Jimmy, on to his husband and back to Nick. 

“Guess we're both gonna need new shovels.”


End file.
